Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular to a layout placement of a diode.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of semiconductor devices continues the trend toward miniaturization, but some physical characteristics of the semiconductor devices may thus be adversely affected. For example, the diode's driving current is proportional to the junction perimeter. Therefore, how to increase the junction perimeter of a diode by efficiently enlarging the area thereof, such that the miniaturization of the device can be maintained and a greater driving current can also be obtained, is a problem that urgently needs to be solved.